lego_city_roger_flynns_lifefandomcom-20200215-history
Suspecting Intrigue
''Suspecting Intrigue'' is the eleventh episode of Roger Flynn's Life.'' It will be aired soon. Plot Pat tricks all the workers of Mad Shop that they're going on a trip to Hawaii. Instead of going to Hawaii, it's a empresarial retirement. During the day, the principal characters won't resist to say the secrets of their partners. Story After the introduction with the scenes of the previous episode, when Roger sees a Tiki mask, he goes to Pat's office, where asks to him. Pat says that tomorrow is the empresarial retirement. Roger asks what it is: a empresarial retirement is when a worker keeps a secret from his/her partner. At the next day, Roger comes to the office and he notices that it is decorated like Hawaii. Pat says that all the workers are going to Hawaii. Michael comes and brought his luggage. All the workers came with Pat to the heliport. Instead of that, they followed him to the meeting room. The workers were surprised on the decoration. The meeting room was also decorated with Hawaiian objects. At the moment that the session began, Pat presented to the famous psychologist, Dr. Joyce Brothers. She gave an activity for them: a trust test. Dr. Joyce has chosen Michael for the trust test. The thing was that he let himself fall over Dr. Joyce's arms. Instead of it, Michael let himself fall over the ground. Michael tried again, but almost notices it was a trap. He lets fall over the ground, again. Dr. Joyce assigned groups for the trust test. Michael with Roger, Chris with Pat, Roy with Michael's assistant and Ellie with Security Guard Guy. First, Michael began with Roger. He said that he has no force to hold him but Michael didn't listen and let fall over Roger, painfully. Second, Pat was ready to hold Chris but receives a call, and Chris let fall himself on the ground, painfully too. Third, Roy was prepared if he was going to be hurt, so Michael's assistant let fall and Roy held him, but the ground broke and they fell to the principal basement. Finally, Security Guard Guy relaxed Ellie and she fell relaxed over Security Guard Guy's arms with no accident. The next activity was write a secret. According to Dr. Joyce, a secret that never must be revealed. Doing a example by Dr. Joyce, she wrote her secret and threw to the fire cauldron. They all wrote their secret but thought they had to threw to the fire cauldron, but they had not to. The thing was that they had to share with his partner. All refuses to share with his/her partner. Roger goes to the lobby and notices that Michael is nervous about his secret. Roger wonders why Michael is nervous, which he's forced to ask him. Michael refuses to reveal his secret. Roger tips him to imagine that Roger is Pat. Michael couldn't resist in open his mouth, so he revealed it. He told Roger that ''accidentally broke Pat's favorite luck statue. When Michael was in Pat's office, he said: 'You're a very horrible and ugly statue.', causing to break itself by nothing. Then Dr. Joyce calls everybody to go to the meeting room. She assigned the staff and organized groups of 5, playing Capture the Flag. Everybody locks in his offices with their groups. Roger, Ellie, Rusty, Chris, Security Guard Guy and Roy are locked in Roger's office. Rusty makes Security Guard Guy go out and get the flat but the paintball revolver captured him in the instant. Category:Season 1